magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Nara
General Name: Silver Nara Nicknames: Age: 21 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'2 Weight: 200 lbs Hair: White Eyes: Blue Skin: Tan Body type: Athletic Typically found wearing his white coat that comes down just past his waist and is left open. The coat is trimmed with gold around the cuffs and outlines the rest of the coat. Under that he has a black button up shirt with a loose yellow tie. Finally he has baggy blue pants that reach all the way down to his boots. Personality Silver is an outgoing and friendly individual. This being a mask of the sadness of being alone for so long. Often quiet and separate from others Silver longs to be accepted and to have friends. Silver is a shy individual but is loyal and true to those he cares about, going as far as to hide his emotions as not to worry others. He is selfless and kind by nature always going out of his way for those he cares about. Silver does find it hard to express himself especially when it comes to women. For the most part Silver is able to stick to his calm and collected self. However his emotions have been seen to take over making him reckless. Even though Silver is not one to actively seek trouble he will not back down from a challenge. Silver is confident in his abilities allowing him to stay calm when under pressure. He does however possess a sarcastic side and is extremely competitive. Likes Training Star gazing Women Dislikes Killing Being alone History Never knowing his family Silver grew up in an orphanage until he became of age to leave. During his time in the orphanage he had many friends that he would try to keep happy by always smiling. However at night one could often find him looking to the stars with a sad wondering expression. Seeing kids coming and going Silver would often be sad at seeing his friends leave and would start avoiding making permanent bonds with someone in fear of losing them again. It is because of this that he finds it hard to make friends however it is also because of this that he longs for a place to call home. Seeing the happy faces of children going to new families caused Silver yearn for one of his own. Finally after becoming of age to leave the orphanage Silver finds his own way in the world. Wandering the lands Silver stumbles upon a village that he would soon find out is home to a powerful ice mage. Staying in the village Silver found himself doing odd jobs around the area. One day when fetching wood for the village Silver was attacked by a monster that proved to be too much for the young boy. When all hope looked lost the mage, seemingly coming from nowhere, jumped in the save him. Killing the demon the mage took Silver back to his home to recover. Upon waking Silver thanks the mage who introduces himself as Aldean. Wanting to learn to defend himself Silver asked Aldean to train him to which Aldean agreed. Over the years of training Silver, Aldean took on the fatherly role that Silver never had. It was also over these years that Silver noticed that Aldean was getting sicker and sicker. It was soon found out that Aldean had a deadly virus that he had picked up from a past fight with a monster. Not letting that stop them Aldean and Silver continued training until the day that Aldean gave Silver news. Silver had completed his training with Aldean and the two celebrated together through the night. Knowing that he is a man now Aldean didn’t want Silver to stay in the small village. Not wanting him to waste his skills Aldean told Silver to leave and to see the world and live for himself. However what he didn’t tell Silver was that the sickness was getting worse and that he would soon be bed ridden until he died. Not wanting to have Silver live that life Aldean finally convinced Silver to leave. Upon leaving the small village Silver soon hears word of Magnolia Town and decides to head there. Without knowing about Aldeans condition Silver heads there in good faith and with a positive attitude. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Ice Magic Secondary Magic: By sticking out his arm Silver creates 2 large needles of ice that are a foot long and roughly 2 inches thick in the middle, that appear above Silver. These needles are then shot forward and can either be concentrated on a single target or shot to different areas. Forming a dome of ice around the user and everyone close to him. The dome spans across 2.5 meters and is 2.5 meters high. The dome is able to stop most attacks but if a spell is one level higher it will shatter it causing 50% damage and if 2 or more levels it will shatter it causing 100% damage. Ice forms halfway down Silvers forearm and extends down past his hand creating an ice blade that is 10 cm long all together. The ice along the outside of his arm is bladed and is as sharp as a regular steel blade. The blade is as thick as his forearm so it is able to take a beating. The blade lasts for 3 turns before it disintegrates starting the cooldown. Creating a path of ice, sharp spears spring up from the path. The path itself starts out as a small circle around SIlver and then shoots out in any direction for 10 meters. The spears themselves are a meter long and 10 inches in diameter at the base. The spears come out at any angle required. The path itself is a meter wide even after use the ice spikes will remain for sometime unless they are melted. Emitting sub-zero temperatures on himself Silver takes on a sort of ice armor. The armor is not thick and is able to move with his body. It reduces attacks by 30% however it melts easily. While using this ability he is able to freeze anything he comes into contact with. It will only lightly freeze people such as the top layer of skin however it will freeze water solid as well as most inanimate objects. It slows movement speed by enemies by 20% slow per hit. At this level this debuff can only be stacked once and lasts for 2 turns. Describe your Spell. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.